Abigail
Abigail & Sister is a potential companion in the game Abigail is a young teenage girl (she thinks she's around 15) and Sister is a violently mutated Demon Seed of a priestess who has somehow retained control of her mind to some degree; she cannot speak and has severely reduced intelligence but seems to understand common tongue decent and it's one remaining purpose is to protect Abigail Joining Abigail & Sister can be found if you enter the Dark Realm in Eaglesfort ''' If you have a '''mystic ball on you it will start flashing when you enter the town and a voice will say through the ball "help me, it's so dark here" If you talk to the town priest you'll be informed of the old church being sucked into a dark portal and how tragic it has been that so many children and the priestess's died last year around eaglesfort you will find hints and messages scratched onto walls and the dirt saying "help me" "save me" "bring me back to this side" If you talk to the Alchemist in town he'll tell you about the demon battle of last year and how he think there's still demons on the other side at the moment and that he hasn't dared to make a portal since the battle. -The player if they have enough speech score can convince him to open a portal. -bribe him for 500 silver. -if you have a VERY high strength score you can successfully threaten him. -If you have the crystal ball and tell him about the vision, he'll open the portal for you. If the player has a Dark Gem and tries to use it on the alchemists Waygate '''he will try and stop you. If you Fight him, you'll have to flee the town after you return from the dark realm Bribe him for 50 silver to keep the portal open and stay quiet Threaten him with a high strength score he'll let you. Persuade him with a high speech score he'll let you Eaglesfort dark realm is full of difficult demon monsters and the player must fight their way through to the ruined church, where they'll meet Abigail & Sister. Abigail will just stare at you in complete shock, while the player walks towards them slowly, eventually abigail exclaims "I can't believe it" and hugs the player, "I don't even know how long it's been" "I don't know whats happened" "I haven't, I haven't felt anything, time has just stood still, this is the first thing I've felt since I can remember, the first thing except fear, and survival. *Flash back scene* Abigail a younger girl in the church and sister (human) barricading the door, the children are scare and screaming as the door is hit and smashed down, sister tries to console the children telling them it will be ok and that god will love them forever, eventually the door breaks down, sister runs and tries to defend the children as they are killed, a demon lord throws a doom bolt at Abigail and sister jumps ontop of her to protecting her but forcing them both through a portal. Abigail and sister emerge on the other side the '''Dark Realm, '''sister is bleeding and Abigail tries to patch up the wound, sister slowly starts to mutate, while defending off occasional demon attacks over the days, as she mutates more, after a bit of time Abigail says that she hasn't eaten in over 10 days, and sister now becoming more and more deform and demonic, ribs off her own limb and tells her to eat it, the montage continues and Abigail makes a bow and learns to shoot it, time passes and sister is now a hulking blob and says "...abby...I can't talk........my mouth....is....wrong...stay strong....i love you....belhhh" sister rips apart half of her blob body revelling the hulking spawn that she now resembles, shows Abigail going hunting and bringing back food for her and sister and making a base camp, celebrating a birthday party for sister, the cut-scene then cuts to fighting sounds and Abigail waking up, climbing on the back of sister and walking out the door of the church to see the player and party in tow fighting the last demon. '''end cut-scene Abigail asks you to please take her away from this place, and don't worry about sister as long as i'm not harmed she won't harm you. the player is just given the response lines of You're safe now, stay with us. or i'm here to get you out of here nothing more. Can't Join If the player is unlucky/a big enough dick to have "Steve's talisman of being a total evil dick" after Abigails big dramatic cut scene, the player is given a pop up saying "Sister senses your evil presence and attacks you". before the fight Abigail yells "no sister please don't STOP!" Once Abigail and sister and defeated, abigail sits crying and tells you to "leave her, let her die, I feel nothing" Gameplay In Game Abigail & Sister are an incredibly strong high damage and high HP Fighter/Support/Tank Abigail & Sister benefit from being one of the 2 heroes in the game that get a free attack each round, with sister having a free randomized uncontrollable very strong melee attack every turn. Abigails abilities are nothing special, her bow attacks do ok damage but is best used as your Item/buff caster in your team. Abigail & Sister have very low armour but their HP is absurdly high, they have the negative ability of Critical hits against them deal triple damage (considered to hit Abigail) Due to the nature of Abigail & Sister, regardless of any status effects against Abigail & Sister, Sisters free per turn auto-attack will go off regardless (including asleep, stunned & Paralysed) Abigail & Sister take very reduced damage from both Light & dark Magic due to the mutation of Sister and her previous profession and still holy beliefs Interactions